Pale
Pale was one of the Free Cities on the continent of Genabackis.Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.711 According to Ganoes Paran, it was about a thousand leagues from Genabaris although this may have been a figure of speech.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.99 Tattersail estimated Pale to be about three thousand leagues from Unta.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.86 Many of the roofs were tiledGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.74 and the streets cobbled.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.116 In what was likely the Krael Quarter, a maze of shanties and lean-tos crouched against the city walls.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.161 The city had massive ancient stone walls, the foundations of which were built on a huge glacial dump which covered the entire valley area. Below the city walls this rock pile filled a giant crevice reaching so far underground that even with magic it was hardly possible to find its bottom.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.61 Captain Paran's impression of Pale was that of a dying city as he observed the 'faded canopies over sagging balconies' indicating the 'bleached tints of long-lost glory'.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.123 After the Siege of Pale, the streets were ill-lit. Whether this had always been the case was not made clear.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.150 The people of Pale traditionally wore leggings and tunics, the exact appearance of which was not described.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.115 Politics Pale had a long-running and bloody history with the Moranth.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.53/84 When the Malazan Empire advanced on the city, the mages of the city made an alliance with Anomander Rake.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.61 In Gardens of the Moon The Malazan Empire, under High Fist Dujek Onearm, had laid siege to Pale for three years by the time the Siege of Pale ended in the late winter of 1163rd year of Burn's Sleep.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.52/86 Once the city had been conquered, the Moranth were given an hour to take retribution, resulting in 18,739 people being killed, one for every Moranth confirmed as a victim of the trade war they had fought with the Free City.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.257Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.53/84 In Memories of Ice The city served as the base of operations for the now-renegade Dujek and his army. Tensions with the city's populace were high as the normal Malazan bureaucratic and financial controls exercised in conquered cities were outside the expertise of the conquering army. In The Bonehunters After the Siege of Coral, half the garrison of Pale joined Onearm's Host to pacify the Whirlwind rebellion in Seven Cities.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.250-254 In Return of the Crimson Guard It was fashionable for wealthy Untan households to employ emigrants and refugees of the Imperial conquests as servants in their households. After Pale's fall, its citizens could be found in the Imperial capital working in their traditional garb. In Orb Sceptre Throne Malazan troops maintained a garrison at Pale that served as the headquarters of Fist K'ess. When Darujhistan's new Legate demanded Pale's allegiance and the expulsion of the Malazan occupiers, the citizenry of Pale were quick to comply.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 6 Beseiged in their burning garrison by crowds of rioters, the Malazans were forced to fight their way out of the city.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 7 Known locations in Pale *BarracksGardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.118 *Eltrosan Square *Knobb's Inn *Krael Quarter *North gate *North Market RoundMemories of Ice, Chapter 4 *Old PalaceGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.142/146 *Opal Quarter *Vimkaros InnGardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, US HC p.233 Notes and references de:Fahl pl:Pale Category:Cities Category:Genabackis Category:Pale